The Staring Game
by Chacha Mariditha
Summary: [REPOST] Gara-gara tak diacuhkan karena terlalu sibuk menonton variety show, Kris menantang Chanyeol untuk melakukan 'staring game'. Kris bilang dia selalu keluar sebagai pemenang dalam permainan itu. Katanya, Kris punya jurus rahasia. Apa jurus rahasia Kris? Apakah ia akan keluar sebagai pemenang? [KrisYeol FF]


**THE STARING GAME**

[Chacha Mariditha | 2014]

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names to fit the characters of the story. The plot is mine, inspired by Running Man episode 114, when Kim Jongkoo did the staring game with Moon Geunyoung._

**Main casts**: KrisYeol (Kris and Chanyeol)

**Genre**: _Romance_, _Comedy_

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai, OOC_

**Ps. **FF ini pernah kuposting di sini tahun lalu sebelum kuhapus.

* * *

~ . ~

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

~ . ~

* * *

"Hei, Yeol! Apa yang kaulakukan dari tadi, _eoh_? Kau tak lapar?" tanya Kris sambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

_Dongsaeng_nya di EXO itu sedari tadi sibuk menatap layar laptop di depannya. Ya, ia masih saja tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Sesuatu menahan pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm itu selama lebih dari 45 menit.

"Nanti saja, _Hyung_. Ini baru seru!" Chanyeol tetap terpaku pada layar laptop. Sama sekali bergeming. Bahkan, tak ia tatap _hyung _berambut pirang di sampingnya.

Kris memasang tampang sebal. Berani benar bocah di samping itu mengacuhkannya? "_Aish_, kau ini! Memang apa yang kautonton, _eoh_? Apa begitu seru sampai kau berani mengacuhkanku?" Kris mendengus.

Chanyeol mem-_pause_ video yang sedang ditontonnya. Tatapan jengkel ia layangkan. Sungguh, ia sebal pada Kris karena mengganggu aktivitas menontonnya. "Kau ini mengganggu, _Hyung_! Aku baru menonton _Running Man_! Ya, karena kesibukan kita, aku ketinggalan banyak episode. Nah, aku baru menonton episode 114. Acara ini benar-benar lucu! Selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak.

_Rapper_ EXO-M hanya bisa memicingkan mata—sibuk berpikir apa _dongsaeng_nya itu sudah mulai tidak waras. "Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kris tanpa rasa antusias.

"_Aish_, kau ini menyebalkan, _Hyung_! Ini seru! Kau tahu, Kim Jongkook _sunbaenim_ harus melakukan _staring game_ dengan Moon Geunyoung_ ssi_. Mereka romantis sekaligus lucu." Lagi-lagi, Chanyeol tertawa.

Kening Kris berkerut. "Lalu cuma gara-gara itu, aku harus ikut tertawa?"

Mendengar jawaban datar Kris, rasa-rasanya Chanyeol ingin mengubur h_yung_nya itu hidup-hidup. Tsk tsk. "Astaga, _Hyung_! Bisakah kau sedikit menunjukkan wajah antusias? Ah, lupakan! Pokoknya ini romantis dan lucu. Jongkook _sunbaenim_ saja kalah melawan Geunyoung _ssi_."

Alis Kris bertaut. Kalah? Bagaimana mungkin penyanyi berbadan sehat dan berotot itu kalah dari seorang aktris?

"Pasti kau penasaran kenapa bisa begitu kan, _Hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Moon Geunyeong _ssi_ kan tipe wanita idealnya Jongkook _sunbaenim_. Sementara, Jongkook _sunbaenim_ itu paling tak bisa berhadapan dengan wanita. Ia sangat _gentle_. Nah, begitu harus bertatapan mata dengan wanita idealnya, ia jadi malu dan tak mampu menatap mata indah Moon Geunyeong _ssi_. Jadinya, ia kalah."

Kris mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanpa semangat.

Chanyeol semakin sebal karena _hyung_nya ini benar-benar tidak menghargai antusiasmenya saat menceritakan semua itu. "_Aish_, kau ini, _Hyung._ Kau membosankan!" seru Chanyeol.

Mendengar seruan itu, Kris terkejut. Ia bangkit berdiri, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya itu tajam. "Aku? Membosankan? Ayolah, Yeol. Aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menarik daripada yang kautonton! Aku bahkan bisa melakukan _staring game_ dengan sangat baik. Kau tahu? Aku selalu memenangkan permainan ini. Ya, aku kan punya jurus rahasia." Kris terkekeh sombong.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris yang membosankan bisa melakukan _staring game_ dan memenangkannya? "Kalau begitu, buktikan! Ayo, kita bermain _staring game_. Apa kau berani? Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau hanya membual, _Hyung. _Dengan mata besarku, aku pasti menang," kata Chanyeol menantang.

Kris hanya menyeringai. Kepalanya terangguk setuju. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menang, Yeol. Jangan menyesal, _okay_?"

Keduanya bersiap—duduk berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain.

"Tunggu dulu. Kita butuh juri! Hei, Sehun-_ah_, kemarilah! Jadilah juri dalam permainan kami!" seru Chanyeol pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Anggota termuda EXO itu pun mendekat dan akhirnya setuju menjadi juri.

Sehun memegang kertas putih yang memisahkan pandangan kedua _rapper_ EXO. Begitu melihat dua anggota paling tinggi di grupnya itu siap, ia mulai menghitung. Dan begitu hitungan ketiga, Sehun mengangkat kertas pemisah. Permainan pun dimulai.

Chanyeol dan Kris saling bertatapan—berusaha jangan sampai berkedip duluan karena itu berarti mereka akan keluar sebagai _loser_.

Satu menit sudah berlalu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa salah satu dari mereka akan menyerah. Mata mereka sebenarnya sudah terasa panas dan perih. Sehun pun sebagai juri sudah tidak sabar mengakhiri kegiatan yang menurutnya 'membosankan' ini.

Melihat Chanyeol yang kukuh tak mau menyerah, Kris akhirnya memutuskan menggunakan jurus rahasia. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Semakin lama— semakin dekat.

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendapat perlakuan 'aneh' itu, tapi ia bersikeras tidak mau kalah. Ia hanya memundurkan tubuh sampai punggungnya bersentuhan dengan sandaran sofa.

Posisi ini semakin tidak menguntungkan Chanyeol, karena wajah Kris semakin mendekat—nyaris menempel pada wajahnya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa merasakan embusan napas _hyung_nya itu. Seringai di bibir Kris pun terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol semakin terpojok, tak bisa menghindar lagi. Matanya pun semakin terasa panas dan perih. Dan—

**Chu—**

Bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya. Mendapat _sudden kiss _itu, Chanyeol secara refleks mengerjapkan matanya lalu dengan segera mendorong Kris menjauh darinya.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Apa yang kaulakukan, _eoh_?" kata Chanyeol sambil buru-buru mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja jadi 'korban'.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya terpaku menatap kedua h_yung_nya yang baru saja menyelesaikan permainan dengan tidak elitnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Sehun pun tersadar. Ia segera menutup kepala dengan handuk putih yang dibawanya. Segera, ia berlari dari ruang tamu. "_Hyung_, kalian merusak mataku!" serunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

Kris hanya terkekeh. "_See_, aku selalu keluar sebagai pemenang, kan? Jurusku memang ampuh."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah bantal melayang mengenai kepala _leader_ EXO-M itu. Tak lama disusul dengan berbagai benda lain yang terbang mengarah ke arah Kris.

"KRIS WU, MATI KAU!" teriak Chanyeol penuh amarah sambil melemparkan barang-barang yang bisa dijangkaunya. Dan peperangan itu berakhir dengan kemenangan Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat _leader_ EXO-M babak belur.

~ . ~

**\- THE END –**

* * *

Ada yang mau meninggalkan jejak? *_wink_


End file.
